The Change
by nsm6
Summary: Fate has it all. Money, looks and power. She was the top of the world till Nanoha came. A sudden meeting with an old lady will change her views forever about Nanoha. Read more to find out how! Rated T just in case.


A/N: I was sleeping when suddenly I got a sudden burst of inspiration! My muse was back and full of new ideas. One moment I was asleep the next moment I was typing this chapter. Well I hope you like this new story. I will try to work on my other story but my muse doesn't want to work it on it. Maybe give it a few days and it will start spouting more ideas. I know I said I had the chapters planned out but it was just the basic ideas. Anyways give it look and tell me if it's good or not. Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN and never will...unless I win the lottery.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Money, looks and power. Fate Testarossa has it all. Precia Testarossa, Fate's mother, is the head of her own laboratory and is now famous for her many breakthroughs in the medicine field. Alicia Testarossa, Fate's sister age nineteen and majoring in business at Uminari University, is already the CEO of Testrossa Corp, famous for their vehicles. Fate, although only sixteen, was already one of the top designers at the company and had already designed her own motorcycle, Bardiche.

She was the top at her high school, Uminari Academy and was most wanted athlete for the school's clubs. It was said that if you got Fate on your team, then it was fate that you would win the championship. All the girls flocked to Fate and all the boys secretly admired her thou some hated her for taking all the girls. Yessir, Fate had it all. There was not a thing that Fate could not get.

Until She came.

It was Fate's second year in high school when a transfer student was introduced. Nanoha Takamachi was a depressing and gloomy child was Fate's first thought. Her brown hair was tied into a slightly off center ponytail. Her eyes were covered with thick glasses so the eye color could not be determined from where Fate sat. Her clothes looked baggy so the shape of Nanoha's body could not be determined. All in all Nanoha didn't seem all that interesting.

The teacher asked the transfer student to introduce herself. A murmured "Nice to meet you. I'm Nanoha Takamachi." was barely heard by the people sitting in the front row. The teacher coughed awkwardly and told Nanoha to sit in the empty seat next to Fate, which caused Nanoha to instantly gain the glares of all the girls in the class.

Nanoha slowly walked over to the seat and sat down. The whole time, she did not make a single eye contact with anyone. Fate turned towards Nanoha, turned on her hundred watt smile, and greeted Nanoha casually. And she was ignored.

The first time. This was the first time that Fate was ever ignored. The students around them gasped as they were also surprised to find that this new transfer ignored the great Fate-sama!

Fate kept her anger in and turned to the others with a shrug. "Guess she didn't hear me. It's fine I didn't really want her to answer."

The rest of the day passed by without incident. It seemed that Nanoha was in all of Fate's classes. It wasn't until tomorrow that caused the whole school to go into an uproar with rumors flying in the air, glares and whispers of how the new transfer student had beaten the genius Fate-sama in all the subjects.

"I heard that the transfer student got a 105 on the math test for correcting one of the errors the teacher made. Apparently the teacher had accidently written a calculus problem on the trigonometry test. While the other students were stuck on the problem, the transfer student finished in twenty minutes and got all the problems correct!"

"No way! I had a friend in cooking class that saw the transfer student make a ten-layer cake decorated like a pro in just under thirty minutes. I heard that she even made several other desserts in that time too."

Throughout the whole day, the entire school continued to be shocked by the skills of the transfer student that had beaten the mighty Fate-sama. Finally it was time for PE, the most talked about event of the whole school. There was no way the transfer student could beat a Testarossa in sports. While the Testarossa family were at the top in academics, it was in the athletic fields where they excelled in. Precia Testarossa set the record for the fastest swim time in the Olympics, Alicia Testarossa is one of top scorers on her soccer team at Uminari University and Fate currently holds the fastest hundred meter run at her high school. There is most likely going to be something intense going on during today's PE session, especially today is hundred meter sprint test.

Fate was freaking out although no one could tell. This Nanoha person is stealing her thunder and is beating her in all of her best subjects. Well not all of them. Sprinting is her forte. There is no way Takamachi could beat her.

Chrono Harlaown, the student council president and Fate's friend, walked up to Fate. "You're the fastest sprinter at our school. There is no way some newbie is going to take that title from you. Also you have been practicing since you were seven."

"You're right. There is no way I'm going to lose!" Fate said proudly. With more confidence, Fate walked to her last period of the day, PE. She quickly changed in the locker rooms and ran to the track field. There was a lot of people walking to sit in the stands to see the showdown between Fate and the new transfer students. Hayate Yagami, the school's reporter and also Fate's best friend, was already there taking bets. She saw Fate come out and ran over.

"Fate-chan! You're going to have a tough battle ahead of you and you might lose your title. I hacked into the school's system earlier today and guess what? Nanoha came from Mid-Childa High School! I wasn't able to find the reasons why she dropped out but still getting into that school is ridiculously hard especially in athletics! In fact you weren't accepted to go to that school!"

"H-Hayate-chan! Shush! Nobody is supposed to know I failed to get accepted and still Nanoha might have gotten in based on her academic grades. But I wonder why Nanoha dropped out of that school. Maybe I could ask her. Hmmm" Fate continued to wonder about that as a pink-haired woman came striding out onto the field.

"I am Signum Yagami and I will be your PE teacher from now on. Your previous PE teacher had quit and I was hired. I believe today is the hundred meter sprint test so I will be calling out names starting from the end of the alphabet. We will be running in groups of four. Be prepared."

Fate and Hayate both had their mouths open. "Hayate! I didn't know your cousin, Signum, was a certified teacher! I thought she hated children!"

"I-I don't know! It's been ages since I've last talked to her but if Signum is here then most likely the other four are also here since they've always stuck together."

"You got that right, Hayate! And it nice seeing you again, blondie!" A short (don't call me short!) red-haired girl came up behind them. "Shamal is your new school doctor, Reinforce will be your literature teacher and Zafira is the custodian. By the way, I will be transferring in to your school as a first year."

Fate's and Hayate's mouths were still hanging open. They were still shocked at how fast things were happening that they didn't hear Signum yell Fate's name.

"Testarossa! Get over here and get ready to take the test!" Signum's voice jerked them out of their stupor. Fate hurried over to the starting line and saw that Nanoha was also at the starting line. More students began running over to see the most talked event of the day. The other two people were sadly ignored. They got ready and waited for the starting signal.

BANG! Fate took off. This time she felt really confident that she could beat this transfer student. Wait why she feel confident? She already KNOWS that she will beat the transfer student. As Fate was wondering about this, a sudden brown blur appeared from behind and shot past Fate. 'No! I can't be beaten. There's no way!' Fate anxiously thought trying to catch up to the brown blur.

"10.4 seconds! Wow that's a new record. Good job Nanoha." Signum said. The rest of the audience and Fate were in shock. The mighty Fate has fallen from the top of the mountain only to be replaced by a transfer student, Nanoha.

"Gah! You're just a transfer student! How could you beat me? I am daughter to world-known medical scientist, and sister to the CEO of Testarossa Corp. How could you beat me?" Fate exclaimed after school was over at Nanoha.

"The successes of your family show that they themselves are excellent not you." Nanoha replied and walked off. For the nth time today, Fate was in shock again. She got told off! By a girl!

After school, Fate walked home in shock, mouth hanging open. On the way home, she bumped into an old lady who dropped all her stuff.

"Whoops I'm so sorry about bumping into you!" Fate exclaimed and proceeded to help the old lady pick up her fallen items.

"It's all right. It is nice to see that the young people today still have a sense of responsibility. I thank thee and wouldst like to grant thou a wish. Name anything and it shall be yours."

"Umm no thanks. There isn't anything that I really want." Fate replied as she finished picking up all the items.

"Nonsense, everyone in the world has something they want be it power, money, looks or love."

"I do have all those things well except love but I'm working on that."

"Ahh there's your wish. Well I shall help you in your venture to find true love. This here is a magic potion that shall point the way towards your true love. Though at times it may seem difficult to tell, persevere and you shall receive." The old lady handed Fate a dubious looking drink and walked past Fate.

"Hey! It's okay. I don't really need this. I'm fine honestly. Please take it-" Fate turned back and found that the old lady disappeared. "Hmm fine. I'll keep it but it sure is a colorful looking liquid."

Fate opens up the lid to take a sniff when stranger bumped into Fate causing her to take a mouthful of the strange liquid and then she accidently swallowed the liquid due to reflex.

"Cough, cough. Ugh that tasted nasty. Woah, things are getting a little blurry right now." Fate began to sway as darkness began to eat away at her vision. Her last thoughts were cursing the old lady and hoping the drink was poisonous.

Fate woke up with a groan. She sat up and stretched while yawning. Rubbing her eyes with her paws, she decided to get up. …Wait paws? Fate took another look at her hands only to see that they were indeed paws. She scrambled up onto her feet only to collapse back on her hands and feet. She turned to see a mirror right next to her and she nearly fainted when she saw her reflection.

She had turned into a puppy! A cute puppy but a puppy! …..My that is one luscious coat of golden fur you have on there, Fate, if I do say so myself.

Fate was now really freaking out. She began to run in circles and whimpering. In her panic, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. She felt fingers wrapping around her body and lifting her up. Fate turned and stared into bright sapphire eyes that entranced her and caused her to stop her panicking.

"Awww. You must have been so scared, waking up in some strange environment. It's alright. Don't be sacred." The eyes said. Wait…. There's a face attacked to those beautiful eyes. Fate broke out of her daze and began examining the person holding her. Sapphire eyes, brown hair tied into a side ponytail, Uminari Academy uniform…..wait side ponytail? Is this the transfer student's house? That Nanoha Takamachi? Oh this can't be good. And why is Fate a freaking puppy!

"Aww the puppy fainted again." Nanoha exclaimed.


End file.
